A High Functioning Sociopath: A Teen-SherlockOC Oneshot
by Moonlightnightwisher
Summary: Very very very dirty read. Not even kidding you. A birthday present for my bestest online friend :3 Enjoy! Feel free to review and favorite! (Cover drawing by me 3 :D)


**This is a birthday gift for my friend (whose name will not be mentioned) You know who you are ;) ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Basically this is a teenage version of Sherlock. Same, looks, same character, same personality, just a younger age**

Sixteen year old Ana Evans had no idea why everyone was avoiding her both at school and pretty much everywhere else. She wasn't at all what most people thought of her; an attention whore. Rather she was very shy and quiet, keeping her thoughts and comments to herself whenever people talked either to or about her.  
She'd moved to London almost a year ago, and still everyone thought she was creepy with her pale, pale complexion and her perfect bleach blond hair. She looked like she'd come straight out of a book illustration with her thin features and unblemished face. The only reason why people tended to avoid her, was because she was odd. That was all.  
Ana was the darling among all of her family members who all treated her like she was a queen, showering her with gifts and trinkets on a regular basis. Her birthday was out of the question. It was practically a Kardashian wedding for her on Christmas's and birthdays.  
It was the afternoon of her sixteenth birthday.  
Ana was walking to the nearby mall to spend her birthday giftcards that were sent to her by her far away relatives in Canada. She'd already plotted what she was going to get with the Forever 21 and Hot Topic giftcards when suddenly something hit her and sent her flailing on her back on the sidewalk. The wind had been knocked right out of her and it took her a moment to figure out what had just happened.  
"Hey look! It's Malfoy!" A young british boy laughed as he picked up a long, thick branch from the ground and began to march towards Ana. Ana snorted. One scrawny boy against her? He was screwed.  
A moment later four other boys, or early adults, began to approach her from the nearby alleyway.  
Ana groaned; apparently they'd made a connection that Draco Malfoy and her were similar in some aspects. She guessed it was her new nickname. Add that to the list of all the other titles they'd given her. Suddenly a sharp pain burned along her shoulder.  
"What the hell?!" She shrieked in an animalistic way as she glared at the boy who'd thrown a rock at her. He was already searching the ground for a new stone.  
"Shove off, foreigner." The youngest hissed. Even he was younger than Ana, and that pissed her off even more. Suddenly the branch hit her again in the abdomen, causing Anas eyes to sting with the tears she refused to release.  
There was a clatter, like the sound of a beetles wings as all her giftcards spilled out of her pants pockets in different directions. The group averted their attention from her for a split second and examined the little plastic trinkets on the ground before them. That was all the time she needed.  
A moment later she ran forward, roughly shoving the smaller two aside as she ran as quickly as she could towards where she knew the mall would be.  
"Get her!" One of the British boys shouted at her before she could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps through the pounding of her own heart.  
She rounded a corner and leapt behind a wall, panting from the long run. The mall was still a few blocks away, and there was no one walking around on that particular sunny afternoon. The boys behind her were catching up, and she didn't think she could run any further despite being rather strong.  
Ana closed her eyes, feeling warm wetness on her arms and chest from where the stones had hit her, as she attempted to accept her fate of being beaten senseless until she passed out or died.  
But moments before the boys behind her rounded the corner, a shadow covered her completely. She opened her eyes to see a tall broad-shouldered figure wearing a black trenchcoat, a typical British garb. The boys rounded the corner and came face to face with the figure.  
"Hey, mate, get out of the way." The tallest boy shouted up to Anas protector. She felt almost sheltered behind this man; comforted, at home. She wanted to stay that way as she gently massaged her new wounds. The man was silent for a moment before he spoke:  
"This is a sidewalk, a paved path for pedestrians at the side of a road to avoid being hit by a vehicle. Say that one man blocks the way of others on the sidewalk, they would have but to walk around him unless he was rather... wide. However, if there were a group of men, surely the etiquette of the matter would be that they allow the people walking towards them to clear a path for the other men and women."  
The boys were completely frozen with the monstrosity of it all that the man had just issued forth.  
"Have you seen a girl? And be straightforward about it." The tallest inquired sharply when Anas protector had said no more. A shiver ran down Ana's spine.  
"Why would you need her? Im sure with a man of your... traits... you could find a woman anywhere of any kind."  
"This ones special."  
"But aren't all women special?"  
"She was here, wasn't she?"  
A cold chill ran down Ana's spine.  
"She went that way." The mysterious man finally said, pointing off towards the nearby alley. There was a moment, in which Ana could feel every beat of her pulse and heart as goose bumps covered her entire figure.  
"Come on guys, she can't have gone far." One of them finally said. The others agreed, and Ana felt so weak with relief she thought she could've floated away. As soon as the voices were gone, she tried to step out from behind the dark man. He turned around.  
He wasn't a man, actually, rather he was a teenager with high cheekbones and soft-looking curly hair. His face was long and bony, but his eyes were perfect. Ana thought she could get lost in them.  
"T-Thank you." She stuttered out before she could embarrass herself. The man smiled softly.  
"Not a problem, Miss." He said with a weak grin. Then he saw the blood running down her arms and her disheveled appearance and immediately deducted the reason why.  
"What did they do to you?" He asked taking her arm and examining the wounds. She flinched away from him, her silvery eyes shining with renewed vigor and strength.  
"If you so much as attempt to try any thing, you'll be peeing out of your bellybutton for the rest of your life." Ana growled defensively. The teen boy smirked.  
"That's impolite." He said sharply. Ana bit her lip nervously as she watched him just incase he made any sudden movements.

"I'm sorry. I was just examining the cuts. They were made from something hard; stone or brick, am I correct in assuming that?"  
Ana looked skeptical; how did he know that?  
"How did you..."  
"Due to the bit of dirt and splinters in your sides and arms, I assumed those thugs used things from nature to aid them in harming you. If they are not treated properly they will become infected."  
"Oh." She said biting her lip. She was already a mile and a half from home and it would take about fifteen minutes to a half hour to get back. And then ran the risk that those goons would find her again on their trail back home.  
"Allow me to take you home with me where I can treat the cuts properly."  
Anas eyes grew wide, this was a red flag warning. He extended his hands.  
"No thanks, I don't really do 'going into strange emo boys' houses' anymore... but thanks for the offer."  
The tall teen boy rolled his eyes. Ana felt her heart thrum beneath her boobs; he was so perfect.  
"Come on, then you can go home. I won't mug you after just saving you..."  
Now that was a true statement, but one question still dwindled in her head.  
"Who are you?"  
"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective in-training."  
Ana raised an eyebrow.  
"Wow. That's a title." Ana remarked.  
"It is my own." Sherlock replied haughtily, "And who might you be? Canadian, by the looks of your clothes and the sound of your accent, obviously a foreigner to London."  
"Well... Yeah. My name is Ana." She muttered, nervously combing her fingers through her hair shyly. Sherlock smiled a crooked smile and extended a hand.  
"Let me give you a proper tour of London while we return back to my home."

The trip wasn't long at all, Ana thought, within seemingly a few moments, they'd made it to the big porch of Sherlock's home. Ana smiled weakly, it was a traditional British house, filled with odd, almost Victorian relics dating back to forever ago. Doilies, books and trays of tea decorated each and every flat surface of the huge house, and it reminded Ana of an old walk-in museum.  
"It's beautiful." Ana commented, politely as she looked around at the pastel colored walls and paintings that graced each one.  
"Yes..." Sherlock said before removing his coat before yelling through the entire house:  
"MYCROFT, MOFFAT? WHERE THE DEVIL ARE YOU TWO?!"  
Ana nearly jumped out of her flip-flops when he yelled, his voice was so demanding. Silence replied to Sherlocks questions.  
"They must've gone out with my mum to get a book or two."  
"You like books?"  
Sherlock snorted as if she'd told a joke.  
"My family LIVES on books." He replied. "We have four libraries, one for each of us, since we couldn't decide on shelf-space."  
Ana laughed softly at the thought of it, as Sherlock strode through the house and she followed like a puppy.  
"Come here." He sat her on a plush couch before leaving then returning with a first-aid kit. Bandages, wipes, cotton swabs and medications filled the tiny box.  
"Roll up your sleeve." Sherlock commanded gently as she slid her sleeve up revealing the subtle bleeding wound. Ana watched quietly as he carefully took her arm as if it were made of tampered glass and dabbed at it with a cotton swab. She winced immediately as the medication filled the wound and the pain, though it was fading fast, ran up the length of her arm.  
"It's alright." Sherlock soothed, obviously not familiar with comforting another. He did it again and again until the bleeding stopped, then bandaged it properly. He did so with every cut he saw whether it be a deep bleeding cut, or a welt, he made sure she would be okay.  
Sherlock sat back, satisfied with his work.  
"Thank you so much!" Ana said, standing up from the couch. Sherlock smiled in return before he spotted a bloodstain on her blue shirt. His gaze shifted to her breasts which were so small and perfect, and his mind began to swim with ideas of how they looked beneath the fabric of her clothes.  
Ana followed his gaze, spotting the blood before anything else. Her face turned to the color of a beet.  
"Oh, no." She said sharply. Sherlock sighed.  
"Woman-err, Ana, I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because there aren't enough foreigners in London, and it gets rather dull here. People entertain me, and what if one were to die? It would be devastating."  
"Okay, you're blowing this way out of proportion." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest to hide from his leering gaze. "I'm not going to die anytime soon."  
"You don't know that." Sherlock replied, raising an eyebrow.  
Ana's resolve was strong, but a moment later, after he'd stared at her impatiently with his wolf-like gaze, she sighed and let her arms drop.  
He slid forward, the tips of his fingers slowly sliding the hem of her shirt upwards until a small cut was visible on her otherwise perfectly unmarred abdomen.  
Sherlock had to hide a sharp intake of breath; She was indeed stunningly beautiful and it made his heart pound faster. He bade her to lay down on the couch while he tended to the wound, covering it with a bandage as he had with all the others.  
"Thank you..." She whispered breathlessly. He looked up at her, noting the dilation of her pupils. He'd just recently studied about such examples of arousal of the human species.  
"What's wrong?" Ana asked when he'd been staring into her eyes for some time.  
"Your pupils are dilated."  
"So?"  
"That is a sign that... you are enjoying what you see... and feel." He said slowly as to not make her uncomfortable if he was wrong.  
But then she sat up and kissed him thoughtfully on his perfect cheekbone. He looked up at her, his blue eyes studying her silver ones as he tried to read what was on her mind. But he found nothing.  
"Your eyes are dilated as well..." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
Ana smiled, his bewildered expression was hilarious. His ministrations to the cut on her side were turning her on, and she was lucky that she was in a position to hide the scent of her arousal.  
"May I..." Sherlock began, obviously flustered, "Kiss you back?"  
He bowed his head, clearly embarrassed at even asking. She grinned softly, trying to keep her breathing even as she leaned forward, her eyes fluttering closed.  
In all honesty, she didn't know what to expect. She'd kissed boys before, but they were all Canadian, or at least American, what would kissing a British boy be like?  
His lips brushed against Anas softly, at first, to give her space to back away if things were uncomfortable. But Ana's heart began to pound from the feather-light kiss, and after a moment she kissed back. This kiss wasn't just a peck, like you'd think it to be, this one was slowly building to a rough and passionate kiss as Sherlock continued to press his face closer to hers, the tip of his nose grazing her cheek. A soft moan escaped her lips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled her into a tight embrace against him before shoving the first-aid kit off the couch, not caring that all its contents had spilled in every direction on the bare floor. Ana felt like she was flying at that moment in time as she continued to kiss Sherlock as if he was her lifeline.  
Then she felt the couch cushions on her back. He was on top of her. A soft moan urged him to continue when he broke away and opened his eyes, as if realizing what he'd done.  
"I'm sorry." He kissed her again, his hands running down the lengths of her arms and coming to rest on her hips. "I'm so sorry." He moaned his hands sliding under the hem of her shirt to feel her soft, plush skin. Ana moaned softly under his touch when his hands stopped at the edge of her bra. His eyes opened half-way to see her reaction.  
When she did nothing to stop him his big hands cupped the mounds of flesh and she let out a needy sigh as he squeezed and explored her heaving cleavage.  
Her shirt had ridden up substantially now, but she didn't care as she kissed him again and again, noting that his kisses were becoming sloppy, but she ignored it.  
She couldn't wait now, her hands went to the hem of his shirt, tugging it impatiently. Sherlock looked at her for one moment, completely shocked, then immediately tore his own shirt off as if it were on fire. Ana let out a shaky breath as her hand ran along his muscled chest and subtle abs. They were perfect, not too Taylor Lautner-ey, not to bony. He groaned something she couldn't hear before he tore off her shirt, exposing her tiny bra that barely covered anything. His lips met her neck and slowly inched lower, leaving a trail of spit from her collarbone to between her breasts. His polite British composure vanished for a split second as he tore the fabric off her chest and proceeded to kiss and fondle the mounds of flesh before moving lower.  
Anas nerves were on fire, tingling violently as she tried to ignore the ache that had accumulated between her legs overtime. With each kiss Sherlock gave her, the heat only built until she felt like she was in a furnace. Without even attempting to move her shorts, his fingers began to press against the rough fabric of her pants in a slow rhythm, eliciting a high pitched moan from her. She was completely drenched with the need for Sherlock to be inside her, and she would do anything at that point to be satisfied.  
"Please... please..." She moaned as she arched her back against his touch. Without a moment to even consider his actions, he tore off her shorts and tossed them across the room, same went with her cute little polka-dot panties. Sherlock nearly came right there with the image presented before him. She was perfect.  
Sherlock then proceeded to kiss lower and lower, until his tongue began to slide along the outer walls that protected her soaked center. Ana was desperately horny by now, every fiber of her being begging him to continue as he was painstakingly slow at doing so.  
Sherlock saw the state of the woman he was with, then let his tongue flick out for a cautionary taste.  
He must've done something right, since she practically bucked off the couch in pure ecstacy. A smile appeared on his face as he realized how much he enjoyed the taste before delving in for more, drawing out more delicious moans from her.  
His pants by now had become horribly tight at this point, and either he had to undo his trousers, or he might injure himself.  
Anas eyes opened when his hands took her thighs and set them on his broad bare shoulders before he began to unbutton his pants and release his raging hardness. Ana's face flushed pink when she saw it and her center became that much more hotter as she longed to have him inside her.  
"I need you." Ana moaned after Sherlocks ministrations had paused for a moment. His blue eyes sparkled as he watched her. He wanted to take her more than he'd ever wanted to take anyone, but he was also in need of some attention. When Sherlock had remained completely still, she sat up until she was on her knees, peering directly into his eyes. A moment later she kissed his rose red lips once more, the tip of her tongue tracing the abyss between his thin perfect lips. She could taste herself.  
A moment later her kisses ran to his cheek, tasting and licking his skin which was sweet and salty at the same time. Her kisses became steadily more passionate as she slowly pushed him down until she was sitting above him. He watched her, completely fascinated with her actions as she kissed lower and lower down his chest and abdomen. His patience was wearing thin at this point when her lips became painstakingly slower the closer she got to his upright hardness. Her perfect tongue began to lick his length, never engulfing it into her mouth, but rather just lubricating it with her saliva.  
"Oh god..." He moaned, stretching across the couch. His toes curled in complete ecstacy as she continued to pleasure him. She continued doing this, his hardness slowly getting hotter and harder.  
When he felt about ready to cum, Sherlock stopped her, his blue eyes half-lidded as he tried to speak through the pleasure that coated his every nerve. A moment later he roughly rolled them both over until he was on top of her. She watched him, her silver eyes darkened with lust as the tip of his member grazed her entrance in request to enter.  
With a shaky nod of her head, he slid in, slowly at first as she let out a soft whimper. He filled her completely, so much more than her past boyfriends had. Her senses were on fire as he went in deeper until he was completely embedded inside her. The slight ache that had appeared when he'd gone in had subsided enough for him to continue. A weak smile signaled that he may resume. He began to slide out of her carefully, before going back in with a harsh clap of their skin smacking together. Her moan urged him to continue as her hands clenched his muscled upper arms and her thin legs wrapped around his waist as he went deeper than originally, making her gasp with the new feelings. Sherlocks eyes were closed and his mouth was gaping open as his head fell forward, his brown curls perched just below Ana's chin. His breathing was heavy as he continued to dominate her, his moans of pleasure becoming almost as loud as hers. An incredible shock of pleasure filled her stomach, but only for a split second, like a static shock. It happened again, again and again with each thrust from Sherlock until it became an endless wave of pleasure that slowly built with time. Within moments she was screaming his name.  
"S-Sherlock! I'm-I'm going to... to..." She moaned, trying to remember what she was going to say as the pleasure filled every inch of her. Sherlock let out a guttural moan, his hips practically a blur as he stuffed her repeatedly.  
A scream from her filled the silence as she came harder than she'd ever before. Her already tight muscles flexing around him sent Sherlock over the edge as well as he came and filled her with his hot seed.  
He gasped and fell on top of her, his breathing haggard and uneven right along with hers. They waited a moment while they recovered from the recent excursion before he sat up and slid out of her. Dressing quickly, he continued to take glances to her every now and then as if just to make sure she wasn't just a vision that his overly-intelligent brain had created.  
Ana sat up and sauntered over to her abandoned clothes and began to slide them on once more. Sherlock almost felt disappointed watching her angelic curves before they were shrouded by the fabric of her clothes.  
As soon as they'd finished dressing, there was a knock at the door followed by a jingle of keys.  
"Oh, well, look who's back." Sherlock sniffed before he carefully picked up the fallen first aid kit.  
"I guess I'll see you around." Ana found herself saying before she ran out the back door and darted away from sight of Sherlocks house, quite literally on top of the world at that moment as she dashed home, passing the place where the boys had jumped her.  
Her giftcards were still scattered every which way, only a few taken away. She bent down and scooped up each one as if they were her own children before resuming her merry trek home.  
Yep, that WAS the best birthday present ever.**  
-END**

**Happy Birthdayyyyy!**

**(Sorry if its crummy... Im not used to writing such FF's) **


End file.
